Russia trools other countries
by Squiduck139
Summary: This when Russia wanted to troll other countries because he wanted because he wants to do the same thing the trolololol man does .


Russia Trolls other countries

It all began when Russia was at his house thinking about trolling countries, so he decides to plan some schemes to troll other countries.

"Hum, what trolls should a do to other countries?" Russia thought.

First, Russia buys the stuff to troll others, such stuff like bombs, fireworks, firecrackers, tnt, money and many other stuff.

The first person that Russia goes to is Ukraine, "Ah, today is a good after I was milking the cows and collecting eggs from chickens." Ukraine Happily said. Then, Russia goes to her farm and set the animals on fire and farm on fire and runs away. Then Ukraine comes outside and finds the animals and farm set on fire, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Noooooooooooooo!" Ukraine yelled sadly.

Then, He goes to Belarus and Trolls her. Belarus is at her house, oraganizing everything and she leaves to buy stuff, while Russia puts a bear in her house and throws a love potion at the bear, making the bear fall in love with Belarus, then she returns and finds the bear in her bed saying this, "I love you Belarus, can you marry me?" the bear asked. "WHAT THE FUCK NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Belarus yelled very louly. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She Yelled.

Then Both Romania and Moldova were doing a staring contest, while Russia was digging and mining up stuff and placing tnt under the ground and placed gunpowder and used a match to light the tnt to expole. Then, Romania and Moldova heard a sound coming under and witness the ground shaking. "Hey Moldova, have you witnessed sound coming from the ground?" Romania asked. "Romania yes, I have been witnessed by that sound." Moldova told Romania. And then suddenly the ground expoled and both the two nations flew into sky screaming. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh, what's happening?" Romania asked. "I don't know, Romania." Moldova told Romania. and then they landed into the moon.

Then Bulgaria was watching television, intill he was called for a meeting with the axis, then he left his house and goes the meeting, meanwhile Russia places bats in his house and turns them invisbile using a potion. Then, Bulgaria returns and hears bats in his house and checks every place in his house and there was none but he hears it. And he thinks to himself that he was going crazy and runs away to see a therapist. "Hahahahahaha, This going better than I expected." Russia said to himself.

Then Poland and Lithuania were playing hot potato, intill Russia quickly grabbed the potato and replaced it with a stick of tnt and lighted it. "Hey Poland, where's the potato and I don't think that is the potato, that's a stick of tnt!" Lithuania told Poland loudly. "What?!" Poland said loudly. And then the tnt expoles and kills them. "Trololololo..." Russia laughed.

Then Hungary was walking intill she sees a sign saying "Free gold in that chest!" but when she opened it, There was no free gold and she got attacked by rocks and eggs. "Ah, what the hell is going on!?" Hungary said.

Then Lativa and Estonia were diging and mining for Minerals and Metals, while Russia sets a trap and places fake minerals and metals and puts a sign saying "Free Minerals and Metals" and notice it but when go near it, they fall in the bottomless pit. "Ah, we falling and I don't know if were are going to die or not." Lativa said. "Well, I don't know but lets find out." Estonia said.

Then Prussia was writing stuff in his diary or journal, and leaves his house to go the bar to hang out with Spain and France, while Russia erases everything and rewrites it and puts the book and runs and hides. Then, Prussia returns and goes back to his diary or journal and witness that his journal was rewritten and goes crazy because of that. "Who the hell rewrited my diary or journal!?" Prussia yelled very loudly.

And Russia also have trolled 3 other Nations in which are Yugoslavia, Czechoslokavia, and Albania.

"Man, this is going better than i have ever expected to be." Russia said to himself.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
